Logs split as they are drying after having been felled in the forest and a split shows as a crack in the end of the log. These splits, particularly in hardwoods, can result in substantial loss of lumber that otherwise would be obtainable from the log in that the portion of the log containing splits is cut from the log during the milling process because it can not be used as prime lumber or veneer. In the past metal “S” shaped clips, referred to also as hooks, have been driven edgewise into the end of a log at a position transverse to the crack, or cracks as the case maybe, to prevent the gap of the crack from increasing in size and thereby prevent the split from traveling further along the log. While the “S” clips arrest the splitting they must be removed before the log is cut into pieces of lumber or timber at the saw mill or the end of the log is sawed off wasting same. The “S” clips are difficult to grip with a tool and time consuming to remove. Often workers just leave the very difficult ones in the log and this can cause not only severe damage to the saw blades but also endangers the well being of any nearby mill workers. The metal “S” clips were really made for the ends of railway ties where they were intended to stay for the life of the tie.
More recently the U.C. Coatings Corporation of Buffalo N.Y. have made available, under the Trademark “HR-Logsavers”, an ‘I’ shaped device that can be driven into the end of a log like the “S” clips but instead of metal it is made of a plastics material. The literature indicates that “since they can be sawn through, they eliminate potential damage to saws and the danger of machine operators from flying material.” These ‘I’ shaped clips however, like the ‘S’ clips, must be driven edgewise into the end of the log and even with a sharpened edge this can be difficult particularly with hard woods. Moreover, they are difficult to grip and remove with a tool and may break during the extraction process.
In the construction industry it is known to utilize spiked plates, like connector plates for joining together components and by way of example such connector plates are conventionally found in roof trusses. The connectors are stamped metal plates and have a plurality of spikes projecting from one face thereof for impaling the lumber pieces. The spikes may be variously shaped and/or barbed to improve the holding power and/or drawing together adjacently disposed pieces as the spikes are driven into the lumber. Typically the spikes are formed by utilizing a plurality of angled punches to stamp thorough the metal plate forming triangular shaped projections on one side of the plate which can be pressed into the junction of two or more pieces of lumber. By way of example, connector plates with various features are disclosed in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,421 granted Nov. 10, 1998 to William F. Lees et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,128 granted May 27, 1997 to Robert S. Agar; U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,854 granted May 2, 1995 to Bruce A. Kimmell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,952 granted Dec. 19, 1989 to Johann Wolf; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,580 granted Aug. 10, 1982 to Anthony M. Moyer et al. Moreover, a nail end plate for wooden ties is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,179 granted May 26, 1992 to Gordon E. Matlock None of these known connector plates and the known log end plates do not incorporate any feature, or features, that facilitate their removal from their place of use.
There are variously shaped hammer heads for attaching and removing fasteners and the following United States Design patents are examples of a few: U.S. Pat. No. 420,268 granted Feb. 8, 2000 to T. Coonrad; U.S. Pat. No. 388,303 granted Dec. 30, 1997 to M. Berggren; U.S. Pat. No. 386,380 granted Nov. 18, 1997 to D. Villarreal; U.S. Pat. No. 353,758 granted Dec. 27, 1994 to J. Frykman; and U.S. Pat. No. 54,285 granted Apr. 18, 1920 to J. Barns. None of the foregoing tools are adapted for removing a spiked plate from its place of use.